


One More Day

by gyu_trashling (ladynoirsdaughter)



Series: One More... [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirsdaughter/pseuds/gyu_trashling
Summary: Wonwoo finally gets to feel the heartbreak Mingyu did. Mingyu finally learns the truth about why Wonwoo left him.Sequel to One More Minute.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back and with more angst as well as some funky stuff ;)
> 
> If the title or summary didn't clue you in, this is the sequel to One More Minute. I suggest reading that first as you'll have a better understanding of the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!!

They don't talk about it. At least, not as a group. The members understand exactly what has been going on since that night, considering Mingyu returned to the dorms in anger and slammed the door shut while Wonwoo had tear streaks and could barely talk without his voice shaking.

Everyone understood that even after a year, the duo were not okay - they had in fact gotten worse. Though they never questioned them together or with too many people, it took about a week or so for the truth to come out.

It was heartbreaking to say the least.

That was over a month ago and since then there has been so much tension in the air when the two were together. Everyone was concerned for them as anything could happen.

They'd all watched Mingyu closely the past year and since him and Wonwoo talked, the tall boy had become a ticking time bomb that could go off any minute. It was decided Mingyu and Wonwoo were not to be left alone or with a small group.

Hard to do for Seungcheol and Hansol who tried their best to pretend like there wasn't a problem, letting them stand at opposite ends of the line for performances or glare at one another across the room. Although, only one of them was glaring.

Wonwoo felt the worst out of the two now. He got a taste of his own medicine and it was a disgusting feeling. He was just empty, and so guilt-ridden. Mingyu had every right to give it all back.

When the group finally had time to themselves after a hectic schedule, the other members decided a fun way to relax would be a small party at the dorm. The surprise guest was alcohol, and plenty of it. At least half the group had more than their fair share of it and wound up far from sober, others only tipsy. By the time midnight had rolled around, they had been ‘relaxing’ for about four hours and were finally going to bed.

Wonwoo was the most sober, although he wasn't sober at all, but he was able to get eight members to bed already before counting the rest to discover one missing.

The two eldest maknae’s and Seokmin were still sat around the main room, but no Mingyu.

Hansol had mentioned something about the tallest needing to go practice, only half paying attention with a sleeping Seungkwan in his lap. He may have been some help, but not much.

Wonwoo told them to get some rest and he'd be back quickly, pulling on his coat and shoes and rushing out the door to find Mingyu. He had quite a head start on him and had probably not been as intoxicated as the others, so by the time Wonwoo found him he was almost at the PLEDIS building.

Wonwoo was a little lost on what he should say, so he went with the most reliable thing he could. ”Mingyu, I think you've had a bit too much to drink to be practicing."

"Shut up, Wonwoo. I'm busy. Go home before you get sick or start to worry about me." At least he tried.

The mentioned boy didn't listen and simply followed him inside, the walk upstairs to the practice room silent and even if he tried, Mingyu wasn't able to get the older to leave him alone. He attempted to slam the door in Wonwoo's face but he was able to raise his hands to stop it and move into the room quickly, trying to ignore just how annoyed and drained Mingyu looked as he moved to plug his phone into the speakers.

Wonwoo simply stood against the door and watched as Mingyu danced for some time, noting how he went over the same dance again and again and again. There was one part he always got frustrated at; a pivot he missed. It was kind of sad that Wonwoo already knew he forgot the step.

He did it multiple times, each time making sure to try harder, and he managed to do it right once before going over it again and faltering on it. The missed step made him frustrated, collapsing to the floor quickly and curling in on himself. Wonwoo moved to turn off the music after a moment, noting how the younger didn't seem to care.

"Mingyu." He walked over, crouching next to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his back. A flinch. Wonwoo retracted his hand, deciding instead to sit down next to him.

They were quiet for some time before Mingyu rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face and keeping them there to block out the light. He was so screwed, both because of the alcohol and Wonwoo. But he didn't care so much at this point in time and took up the excuse of 'drunk words are sober thoughts' if he were to do something stupid. He wasn't completely out of it - Mingyu had enough sense to know what he was doing.

"Why are you here?" ‘ _Ouch, that brings back memories._ ’

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe. You're not exactly sober."

"Neither are you." Wonwoo didn't say anything in reply, considering it was true, and just looked across at the practice room mirrors.

He looked so tired and messy, his hair not so neat and hoodie pulled to the side from removing his jacket. It was something he wasn't exactly used to, considering he was a generally neat person. Something he'd loosened up about around the other members.

"I don't like you," looking over, Mingyu already had his eyes on him, "I hope you know that."

"Don't worry, I know." Mingyu sat up and turned, lazily resting his forehead on his shoulder and it made him freeze up. He just told him he doesn't like him and suddenly is giving him affection? ' _This boy needs to rest._ ’

Mingyu titled his head and rested his chin there instead, Wonwoo looking at him from the corner of his eye as he was so close. It was awkward, an unusual thing after so long. The younger looked at him then down, a pout on his face from the position and he looked so sad.

"I don't like you Wonu, but I love you too much to ever mean it."

Wonwoo was concerned that he had drank too much and was saying random things. But he could walk in a straight line and barely had a slur to his words, just like Wonwoo himself. But the situation still puzzled him.

“Mingyu…I don't think you should be saying things like that." The older tried to reason.

"Why? Because I'll regret it? Because you don't give a damn? Maybe I want to say these things since I have the opportunity. Did you ever think of that, hyung?" The bite in his voice and the use of the respectable word had the older turn to look at the mirrors again, being able to see just how close the two were. It was by far, much closer than either were now used to. "Why won't you listen to me? Why can't you understand my feelings?"

“Mingyu-"

The younger took a leap, sitting up and swinging his leg over Wonwoo's to sit in his lap with his hands on the floor beside the boy. "Why can't you love me like you used to?"

It seemed that time stopped and Wonwoo found it tough to breath with his best friend- well, his ex-best friend, straddling him and speaking lowly in his ear.

He couldn't say he felt nothing because it wasn't true. Wonwoo could never seem to get rid of his feelings for Mingyu and the situation made Wonwoo want to pull him forward and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But he felt that if he ever told Mingyu, he wouldn't believe him.

Taking initiative, he sat back to look at the younger, noting how he watched him. "Things have changed; we've changed. It won't be like it was before."

"Who says I want it to be the same?" God damn if Wonwoo wasn't falling apart he could get up and leave. But it's Mingyu, and Mingyu has a hold over him like no one else. "C'mon, there's no harm in having some fun."

"What are you talking about?" His voice was steady and eyes as dark as ever, but he didn't hold any force in the words, only curiosity. The younger flashed him that bright, toothy smile and leaned in further, his mouth next to his ear.

"You know what fun is, hyung. Just you and me, here, alone..." The older felt a rush of coldness run over his body, Mingyu still in his lap and close and talking in his ear like it was no big deal. "I'll let you top."

He swears he could kill Mingyu, but that would ruin his life. He finally caught on to what he was implying and was sure the boy on his lap moved his hips at the same time. This was not how he planned for his night to play out.

Taking a deep breath he moved so he could once again look at him, still intoxicated as much as Wonwoo himself, but he seemed sure of what he was saying while Wonwoo held doubt. They weren't together. They were barely friends at this point and Mingyu blatantly asked him if he wanted to fuck. That can't be considered a good idea.

“After everything I did, after everything you said to me…why would you still want me? Why did you ever want me at all?”

“Because I always loved you more than what I should.” Mingyu leant forward to press his lips on the boy's jaw near his mouth, body shifting on his lap to get closer and create some type of friction. Wonwoo didn't stop him, only releasing a deep breath at the touch.

Mingyu's lips continued to the point his jaw met his neck, travelling down with soft kisses placed on the skin with his tongue poking out when it reached the dip above his collarbone. This was so bad, but Wonwoo didn't want him to stop.

“But I know…”

“Hm?”

“I know you still love me too.”

With his eyes closed and head back, the older couldn't tell where Mingyu was as he was no longer touching him, but his breath quickly hit his skin and he opened his eyes to look at him, seeing there wasn’t much distance.

His eyes became a little glassy but he blinked them away, unable to tell him, ‘ _of course I love you, I always have, and I was selfish to leave_ ’ because now just didn’t seem to be the right time.

Before anything could happen Wonwoo spoke up in need for a distraction in case of being caught. "Lock the door and turn the music back on."

The younger was up quickly and moved about the room, Wonwoo following and as soon as Mingyu's phone was back on the ground and his ears were filled with a strong beat, he turned Mingyu and pushed him against the wall.

“You really want this? Want me?” Mingyu asked, hands at the older’s upper arms.

Wonwoo tripped and stuttered over words he couldn’t manage to get out, but he could nod and look him in the eye and step closer. He was close to Mingyu’s face, breaths mingling as he mumbled, “I really do.”

With a small smile, Mingyu moved forward, lips connecting with Wonwoo’s own. It was warm, and nice, and he can’t believe he gave up on it. As the kiss grew and hands wandered, Wonwoo knew that even if they do this, Mingyu would hate him in the morning.

~~~~~

It was just past nine o’clock, everyone sitting around the dorm drinking coffee or tea or anything else that would help them with their hangovers.

Wonwoo was one of the first to wake up, a little dazed until he walked into the bathroom to freshen up and saw his reflection.

His hair was a mess, eyes swollen, cheeks shiny, and lips a bruised red. The epitome of emotional sex.

Instead of dwelling he cleaned himself up, looking presentable enough that hopefully no one would look too long or ask questions. He just hopes the same could go for Mingyu. Speaking of, they hadn’t talked much afterwards, though walked close together on the way home, occasionally nudging shoulders and brushing fingers. Wonwoo tried to conceal his features in his large jacket but the younger already knew.

While Mingyu had gone to bed almost immediately, Wonwoo stayed awake, letting silent tears fall without even trying to get rid of them.

Now, he was dressed comfortably, sitting at the back of the room with a warm drink and had zoned out the loud conversation some of his dongsaengs were having a few feet away. He wasn’t interested in games and challenges - he had to figure out just how he could talk to Mingyu. There wasn’t much talking the night before.

By the time he finished his drink he had made up his mind, deciding it was best to just explain it all. He took note of his surroundings once again, looking amongst the group just as Mingyu was leaving to the bedrooms. However, almost like he knew, he stopped and looked over. It was a few seconds before he left, but Wonwoo rose to his feet to follow. He waited, washing his cup and putting it away before he entered the hallway, standing by the door and wondering if it was the right thing to do. But after hesitating for a while, he raised his hand, knocking lightly. There was no answer, but he opened the door anyway and walked in.

Wonwoo sat on the bunk beside the end one, which was not originally Mingyu's but he had claimed it about a month ago when the group partook in an annual bunk and room switch. Of course he took it at that time.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, about everything."

"It better be good, otherwise there's really no point." Mingyu continued to stare out the window of the dorm, his back facing the doorway as he curled further into the large blanket he had situated himself under. Honestly, he wanted to hear Wonwoo say something that would make things better, but he just wasn't sure if things would ever really be better.

Wonwoo continued to observe the younger as he rested his arms on the windowsill with his chin on top of them, the blanket wrapped right around and his dark sweater lay almost flat against his back. Wonwoo couldn't deny that he wanted to wrap his arms around him tightly. Instead, he picked up his feet to tuck them under his body, hands hidden by his own sweater and that crushing feeling seemed to grow a little more.

"I screwed up," the boy stayed silent and facing the other way so he explained, "I thought I was doing something good by letting you go, considering I'd always been the one who barely acted like what we had was a relationship. You were so close with the others, I thought I'd already lost you."

At this Mingyu turned, sitting so he was side-on to the boy. His expression was one of confusion but he didn't try to hint at anything.

“Most of the things we did were so normal - the hugs, touches, holding hands...I got so used to it like it was just us being friends, like when we were trainees. It never felt like anything had changed."

"But it did." He looked up into his eyes, Mingyu still not showing any sign of pure emotion, only listening and taking in his words but not reacting. It was better than nothing.

"Yeah, it did."

Looking down again, Wonwoo pulled tighter at his sleeves so they completely covered his fingertips, chewing on his lip to maintain some form of strength without losing control like he had the first time he tried to fix things. A bad example, and one that was much too late, but still an effort.

"I tried to act like it didn't bother me when you'd spend so much time with Minghao or Seokmin, or when you'd get touchy with Jeonghan or carry Jihoon around on your back. I tried to pretend that I wasn't upset when you'd spend time with other members, because it was normal and I was selfish. I was so selfish when it came to you but I'd never show it."

Again, Mingyu turned, his back now against the wall and legs crossed with the blanket draped across his lap. Wonwoo remembers when the boy would offer cuddles if it meant he'd sit in his lap.

"You gave so much time and effort and so much," he paused and felt a lump in his throat, unable to say the word, "you made me so happy, Mingyu, and I threw it all away."

"But why?"

The two simple words made him let out a shaky breath, looking up towards the ceiling and blinking a few times before averting his eyes again. He couldn't look at him like this.

He heard the younger shift in his place and soon noticed his sock-clad feet on the floor, meaning Mingyu was now sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. It didn't help.

"Because every time you were genuinely happy with someone else, I never felt like I was enough."

His eyes connected with Mingyu's, the situation oddly familiar and Wonwoo felt his eyes sting at the memory and his own present words.

Mingyu looked lost to say the least. He always assumed Wonwoo understood his feelings towards him and that the other members were simply his friends. He never thought he was hurting him.

"I stopped standing next to you and holding your hand and I felt like what we had was over. That I was too obvious and you didn’t like it or the others found out and you were uncomfortable. I ended it because I was scared.”

"You told me you didn't love me anymore and broke my heart like it was so easy." His voice was blunt and straightforward, making Wonwoo hurt more.

"No I didn't I just-" he brought his hands to his face and hid in them, finally letting everything go. He'd kept it inside far too long, being far too selfish with his thoughts and feelings.

Wonwoo didn't know what to do. Mingyu was angry and hurt and that has never changed, but the older is here trying to make things right after hiding from it for so long and he just wants him to know the truth.

He doesn't care if Mingyu decided to hate him for the rest of his life, as long as he knew.

Then a few words clicked. The wrong words, things that Wonwoo had never said in the first place, and he realised that he may still have a chance.

"I never said I stopped loving you. I said I was ending it because things weren’t working for us." Moving his hands away to look at Mingyu, he watched him through blurry eyes. "I never said anything about not loving you anymore."

Mingyu felt his heart drop.

All this time, he took Wonwoo's words as a form of telling him that his feelings had died out and that was why they shouldn't be together. He always took the meaning of a breakup as the end of love. He didn't know what to do.

“Never once did I fall out of love with you.”

The raven-haired boy's heart was beating out of his chest, because this is the one thing that completely broke them and it turns out it was because of false answers. Wonwoo could fix this.

Mingyu couldn't look at him anymore. For more than a year, he simply believed he lost one of the best things in his life because he'd messed up somehow, that the entire thing was his fault. He thought the other had decided he wasn't worth his time anymore. That it was simply not what he wanted. This, however, changed his whole perspective on everything.

He didn't know what to say or do really, so he went with his first instinct, which was to get as far away as possible. Something he was too used to doing.

However, Wonwoo seemed to pick up on his actions as soon as he moved the blanket on his legs, quickly moving to stand in front of him. "Don't go."

"I need to." As he walked around him, Wonwoo continued behind, managing to stand against the door before Mingyu was able to get within two feet of it. "Wonwoo-"

"You can't just leave after that." He had a firm point and he hated how he knew the boy was right. He shifted in place without looking at him, still quiet and unsure of things.

Wonwoo, though being older, felt like a child in this situation with how things were turning out. He just wanted Mingyu to know that what he's thought and felt was all wrong because of the initial reason. Truthfully, he didn't blame Mingyu for believing he no longer had feelings for him, considering the breakup was cold and harsh and he wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. He just ended it.

Mingyu stood looking at the floor, his dark socks contrasting heavily with the oak floorboards. Everything has been a mix of grey and black and the occasional white when it didn't come to clothes he was made to wear, colours clashing with his overall self even when he stood tall in glitter-covered jackets or checkered pants in the dressing room.

He just hated himself so much because the boy he loves destroyed him. Loves. It's almost pathetic how even now, that word still rings in his ears as true.

He didn't even notice he was crying until he looked up at the older and his vision was blurred and his cheeks were sticky with already-drying tears. Wonwoo was in the same boat with his tears barely stopping since they had started.

Mingyu felt so tired and lost and hopeless. Everything was too much and he wanted all the bad things to end. So, with a tiny bit of strength and an even tinier bit of love, he stepped forward and leant down, his forehead resting on Wonwoo's shoulder as his hands pulled at the edges of the sweater at his hips. It was so terrifyingly familiar.

Wonwoo's position was much similar, though he only had to lean forward to rest against the boy and his hands were at the other's chest, the sweater now showing how big it was as it bunched up easily in his hands.

It was so quiet and intimate and neither were sure how long it would last, so they soaked in the feeling of holding and touching and being with each other in a normal setting after so long before it was lost forever.

Wonwoo was the first to speak, voice cracking too often and hands curling tighter against the material. "A breakup doesn't always mean the feelings are gone. Sometimes it means the person wants to protect you, even if they've hurt you in the worst way."

Moving forward without breaking contact, Mingyu lay his body flush against Wonwoo's, pressing him further into the door and his body. He could feel the way his figure fit perfectly with his and it was all too comfortable.

"The feelings were never gone. They're still right here, eating away at me everyday for hurting you like I did. But it's okay; I deserve it." Wonwoo was all too honest and real and it made Mingyu release his hold on the sweater and instead hold him by the hips. Intimate, but comforting.

"What do you feel for me?” He asked quietly, raising his head in the slightest.

"The same thing I've always felt. Nothing has changed."

Mingyu sucked in a deep breath, feeling like he needed more air than what was available, and noticed how he'd unconsciously began to rub small circles with his thumbs into the older's hips. Something he always used to do without a reason.

"You're breaking my heart again Wonu, it's not fair." His voice was slow but held a hint of humour, his mind working overtime with how much thinking he's done lately.

"I don't want to anymore," moving back he looked up to Mingyu's eyes, managing to keep the contact as the taller listened, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Wonwoo now had his arms around Mingyu's waist, hands linked at his lower back as he was still flush between the door and the boy's body.

"I still love you.”

“So last night…”

“I said yes because I wanted it, wanted you. Always have wanted you a little selfishly despite acting like I’m far from caring about you.”

Mingyu laughed, dropping his head back to Wonwoo’s shoulder and simply enjoying his presence before speaking. “Honestly, hyung, I hated you for so long. I really did. For a year, and then a while longer, I just felt like there was nothing in me that could ever give a damn. But whenever I told myself I hated you, I knew that it was a lie. Everyone knew it was a lie.”

He could admit that, because everyone worried when they were together. Whether Mingyu would cry, lash out, or shut down if he stayed too long. He never did, having remembered how to keep a front that he had been taught along with everyone else, and it always held up for just the right amount of time.

So when he did look at him again, his hands moved to his cheeks, smile on his face and he was starting to cry again, but he was happy. Strangely, gladly happy.

“Ever since we were trainees, it was always you. No one else ever made me want to love. So even after this past year of being heartbroken for what I now understand, was the wrong reason, I still love you as much as I ever did. Nothing could change my mind. You could probably break my heart again and again-”

“I won’t, I won’t do that.”

“I know. But if you did, it would take so long for me to accept that I didn’t care anymore. I just, I really fucking love you Wonwoo.”

The only noise in the room was the sound of Mingyu’s airy laughter and Wonwoo’s small sniffles, both completely out of words on the situation. It was strange. They didn’t expect to get to this point.

When the older finally stopped trying to keep his emotions in he too began to laugh, reaching his hands up to place on Mingyu’s own, leaning so their foreheads touched. The proximity hadn’t been experienced in a long time, the previous night being that all boundaries were dropped.

Wonwoo spoke first, his eyes everywhere on the younger’s features because he was so beautiful to him and he wanted to treasure it now that he had him again. “Can I kiss you?”

“Whenever you want to.”

With an amount of want and love and happiness that overcame them, Mingyu and Wonwoo kissed heavily, feeling and tasting each other for the first time - sober - in more than a year. It was what they both wanted but would never admit, having to pretend like their feelings for each other didn’t matter or were non existent. They were finally okay again.

Their tongues collided and fought for dominance and when Mingyu won, he pushed him further into the door, his hands moving across his waist and under his shirt and the older knew exactly what he wanted. He raised his arms and the material was gone, the skin underneath Mingyu’s hands soft and he could feel his ribs in the slightest.

“You’re stunning.”

“I think you’re talking about yourself again.” His own shirt was removed and he managed to get his lips on Wonwoo’s jaw, kissing along it and nibbling in the slightest. “God dammit, Gyu.”

Wonwoo felt the boy’s hands at his thighs and jumped, wrapping his legs around his waist so he could be held higher, allowing him to kiss him better. They turned in almost a full circle before stopping at the wall, Wonwoo’s back hitting it a little too heavily. Mingyu mumbled a few ‘sorry’s in between their lips but Wonwoo didn’t mind.

“Guys are you ok-” The door opened to reveal Jeonghan, walking in only to stop short with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Talk about awkward.

They all stared for a moment before Mingyu broke the tension, “Jeonghan-hyung, we’re kind of busy,” before attaching his lips to Wonwoo’s neck and kissing hard. The breath he let out was all kinds of sexual.

“Well there was a thump and…I now understand what that was.” The youngest of the three laughed, breath ghosting across where his wet lips had been, and Wonwoo had to bite his lip to stay quiet. “I’ll let the others know things are better between you two, and to not come in here.”

“Thanks hyung.” Wonwoo mumbled with a smile thrown his way, and this time he didn’t even bother to stay quiet, a low moan escaping when Mingyu reached the dip above his collarbone that he so very much liked for his mouth to touch.

“Use protection!”

“Don’t teach what you don’t preach!” Or in other words, Jeonghan had no power to tell them to be safe when he prefers not to be. Bad habits to teach his ‘kids’.

The duo laughed once the door was closed, hearing the older’s voice on the other side say something about ‘one way to make up’ before random shouting, most likely advising the others to stay away.

When it became quiet again Wonwoo moved his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, noting how soft it was as it ran through the spaces between the digits. Mingyu watched with a smile, liking that Wonwoo was smiling at him and being close without it being for other people to see. There were no camera crew or fellow group members or staff or fans or anyone. It was just Mingyu and Wonwoo, together, and happy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When they kissed again, it was sweet. Like a first kiss, but full of strength and truthfulness and love. So much love.

So when no one heard from Mingyu or Wonwoo for the rest of the day, up until it was time to eat, everyone was content. The two sat next to each other, knees touching and hands sometimes being held, and no one cared to mention it. They were happy for them.

Though, teasing Wonwoo about his hickeys and Mingyu about the nails marks in his shoulders was enough fun to last them the whole night.


End file.
